Mr Monk and the Big Move
by TheTruthIsInsideOfYou
Summary: Set during and just after Mr. Monk on the Run. Monk/Natalie. Monk and Natalie have feelings for eachother. He has to stay with Natalie and Julie afterwards. Monk/Natalie. Now, with Natalie injured, how will he cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. Monk and the Big Move**

**This is my first time writing a Monk fanfic. I've read some of the other Monk fics and I hope that I can do the characters justice. I don't own Monk. If I did, Monk and Natalie would be together. This story is set just after the season six finale.**

**CHAPTER 1: Mr. Monk is on The Run: Natalie**

Natalie knew as soon as Captain Stottlemeyer arrived it was bad news. She had never seen him look so serious or depressed in the three years that she had known him. She feared the worst. She knew it wasn't good simply by the fact that he was wearing his official police uniform.

"No!" Natalie practically screamed at him.

"I'm afraid it's true Natalie. He's dead. I saw, well to be exact, I shot him. I'm very sorry for your loss. Natalie, if there's anything I can do for you just tell me." Capitan Stottlemeyer then stepped into the living room with Lt. Disher right behind him. She walked, in shock and lowered herself onto the couch. Natalie felt completely numb as she began to cry and curled up into the fetal position. She sat, crying for over an hour on the couch. Every time the captain or Randy tried to come near her she would violently twitch and go hysterical until they went away.

'_No, this can't be happening again, I can't handle it again. This is just like Mitch all over again, but this isn't the first time that I thought he was dead. It seems like I just found love again and it gets taken away. It's not fair. Why? Why did you leave me Mr. Monk? I can't handle it alone, not again.'_

Slowly, Natalie began to gain control of her emotions and sat up.

"You, you guys can leave now. I'll be okay." Natalie told Stottlemeyer and Disher as she walked into her kitchen.

"Natalie, I'm really sorry." Disher replied as he left, closing the door behind him. Natalie picked up her purse and grabbed the keys to Monk's apartment. She scribbled a note to Julie saying she was at Monk's apartment cleaning it up.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Natalie sat down on the bed, crying again. She felt lost, like her link to the world was gone. She looked at the clock, realizing it was now half past ten at night and she still wasn't finished packing his things up, in fact she still had to start on his bedroom. Natalie was emotionally and physically drained from having to pack away all his things while knowing she would never see him again.

She slowly rose and walked to the closet. Natalie took one of his white shirts off the hanger and unbuttoned it. She went into the bathroom and changed into his shirt. Natalie knew she should go home to Julie but she didn't want to, not couldn't leave his house. She slipped into the bed and pulled the covers around her tightly, inhaling deeply the scent that made up her boss, Adrian Monk. She could faintly smell the shampoo he used and she smelled the sweet scent of the wipes he so frequently needed. As sleep consumed Natalie her last thought was of him. '_I wish I had told him. I love you Adrian Monk.'_

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

**Chapter 1: Mr. Monk is on the Run: Adrian Monk**

In Sparks, Nevada

Adrian Monk hated his new apartment. It was nothing like the old one. He didn't have anything from his old house, well he had one thing. A photo that was taken the past Christmas with him, Julie and Natalie. '_Oh Natalie. I hate to leave you behind. I can just imagine your reaction to hearing that I'm dead. I do hope you forgive me when I return. I just hate it here. It's not home. I miss having her beside me, helping me. God I wish I could call her. I hate to say this, but I love her. I'm in love with her. Damn. I'm sorry Trudy, but I love her.'_

Monk shook his head, trying to clear his mind. It was almost 2:30 in the morning, he longed to call her like he did so many of his sleepless nights. He had dialed her area code before he realized he couldn't. He needed her to be safe from Sherriff Rollins. He felt tears begin to slide down his face.

"Natalie!" He called out, feeling hopeless. Monk felt his body begin to shake with silent sobs. '_I miss her so much. I've only been gone for days and I can't function without her. I, I really do love her. I'm in love with her. Oh, why couldn't I tell her.'_

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

I heard someone call my name. At first I thought I was hallucinating, I saw Natalie. But then I smelled her distinctive perfume, mixed with what smelled like, oddly enough my own shampoo. I lifted a barrel to cover my face, but she just called my name again.

"Adrian? I know it's you." She said as she slowly walked towards me.

I was speechless, here was the woman I couldn't stop thinking about, walking towards me. She had a wipe in hand, so I figured she would be doing something she knew I was uncomfortable with, but what I didn't expect. The next thing I knew, Natalie was smothering my face with kisses and then wiping them away. I was frozen in place. Not because I didn't want her to, no, but because I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Na, Natalie. It's really you. It really is. My god. Thank you. I missed you too much." I had regained control of my limbs and I drew her into an embrace. I couldn't explain it, but I felt safe in her arms right then. Just as I had grabbed the wipe from her hand Sherriff Rollins appeared from what seemed like nowhere. And the moment was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I've been busy with getting started in a new school, my twelfth in eleven years so it's been a bit hectic. Hope this will satisfy. **

Exhausted, Natalie led the way into her house. She looked like she had been to hell and back, which, in a way she had. She'd found out her boss, her best friend and even more had been shot by his best friend and was dead. Later that week she discovered he was actually alive and she'd driven to Nevada to find him. Earlier today he almost died again, this time in an exploding car. Basically she'd been an emotional wreck for the past week. In front of Adrian, however, she was trying to be strong. What she didn't know, however was that he saw right through it.

She watched as Monk walked into her living and stopped short.

'_It feels so nice to have him home again._'

"Natalie," he called, his voice cutting into the silence, "Why are there all these flowers here?"

Natalie shook her head, clearing her thoughts and walked into the living room.

"Because," she said, her voice croaking, "We all though, we thought you were dead Mr. Monk."

Monk looked confused, almost puzzled, so Natalie continued.

"You were dead! I believed you were dead! I-I, I thought you'd left me! I thought you'd left Julie and I alone I-I I couldn't, I can't handle it again!" by now Natalie was sobbing, curled on her couch.

He was confused. '_Handle what again?_' he mouthed. A voice in his head replied, '_Losing the man she loves again._' Finally, it clicked inside his brilliant mind. '_She really does love me, doesn't she? For-Forgive me Trudy, but I do- I do, I think I, I think I might, I think I could love her. I do love her._' Adrian slowly approached her, scared by the current amount of emotions she was displaying. But Adrian knew he had to make her feel better. It's what she would do, had done numerous times for him. No mater how uncomfortable he was, he had to do it for her, the woman he thinks he loves.

Adrian hesitantly reached towards Natalie, lightly touching her shoulder. To his great surprise, he didn't feel an overwhelming need to remove his hand because of the germs. He found it pleasant, relaxing almost to be touching her.

When Natalie felt his hand touch her shoulder she, if possible began to cry more. Only now, these were tears of happiness. Happiness because he was there, touching her. For a while, she thought she'd never be able to feel that again. Natalie turned, perhaps to ask him what he was doing, but she never got a chance. As soon as she had moved, Natalie found herself in his arms. Adrian Monk was holding her close, rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort in her ear. Another thing Natalie thought she would never ever see.

"Shhh. Shh. Shh. I promise. I won't leave you again. Hey, shh." Adrian kept repeating this until he felt her relax completely. As he watched her he felt himself succumb to the world of sleep.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Adrian awoke an hour later with a sharp pain in his neck. '_Ugh. Where am I?_' he thought as he blinked and looked around. His eyes fell to Natalie who was awkwardly twisted, hugging him. He quickly decided he didn't want her to wake up feeling sore, so he picked her up gently and took her to her bedroom. Monk drew the covers around her whispering good night as he closed the bedroom door.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Adrian walked down the hall to the guest bedroom, his home away from home, grabbed a pair of pajamas that smelled oddly like Natalie, and proceeded to take a shower. The hot water soothed his aching muscles and soon he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Meanwhile, Natalie was tossing and turning in bed. She kept seeing Stottlemeyer shoot Monk and watched as his lifeless body slammed into the bay. Then, all she saw was his two dead, lifeless, eyes looking up at her.

"Nooo!" Natalie's scream pierced the veil of silence surrounding the house.

"No! No! No! No! You aren't dead! I just saw you No!" She broke into sobs again.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Adrian was just slipping into his pajama top when he heard her first scream.

'_Natalie!'_ was his only thought as he raced towards her bedroom, water dripping from his hair.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Natalie was madly thrashing in bed, calling his name and repeating the word 'No!'. Upon hearing this for several minutes he realized she'd had a nightmare about him dying.

Adrian slowly approached the bed and hesitantly put his hand on Natalie's arm. She quickly snapped around and was tense until she saw his face, filled with love and concern gazing down at her. She wrapped her arms around him and let her tears fall onto his bare chest, causing him to stiffen momentarily. As soon as he sensed her calming he tried to get up, but Natalie stopped him.

"Don't leave me. Don't. I just, I can't. I need to make sure you're really here. Please Mr. Monk. Please Adrian. Please stay."

Adrian inwardly froze when she asked him to stay. He had never even considered sharing a bed with someone else besides Trudy. Still, a part of him knew he had to be strong for Natalie tonight as she so often was for him. He knew it was a step he eventually wanted to take. But, he didn't think he was ready just yet. Give it a year, or two, or ten. He wanted, he longed to lay with her in bed. He just didn't know if he could. But for Natalie he would try. He had to try.

Adrian took a deep gulp of air and a labored breath, then spoke.

"Na-Natalie," he spoke, his voice full of unexpected love and concern as well as fear, "I'll be here. I promised you I wouldn't leave you and I meant it."

Natalie turned to him, her eyes shining.

"Are you sure Mr. Monk? I mean I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything."

Adrian looked directly into her eyes.

"I'm sure. I'll have to get over my fears someday. Why not start now?"

Natalie was again in amazement looking at the wonderful man before her. Sometimes he could be so childlike and stubborn, but others, like these more than made up for it.

"Thank you." she whispered as she fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been taking so long. School is an absolute nightmare. Add that to the fact that I'm still living with relatives and don't have half my belongings yet and you have the crazy life of me. So here goes. Sorry about the length. Another should be up shortly, like on Sunday. I just have to type it up and make sure it reads well.**

Julie quietly let herself into the house. It was completely silent. Odd for a Saturday. Especially at 10 on a Saturday when Mr. Monk was staying with them. Usually he was out and about, cleaning something. '_I wonder where mom and Mr. Monk are. They were supposed to have come home last night. The car is here, but where are they? And why is Mr. Monk cleaning anything?'_ Julie wondered as she walked up to the second floor.

The bathroom door was open with the light on so Julie peeked inside. There was a towel on the shower door, and a pile of clothes that looked like it had fallen from the counter. The clothes were half folded. She instantly recognized the clothes. '_Mr. Monk! But there is no reason he'd leave everything just like that. Something's wrong here.'_ Julie was trying to figure out what caused him to literally run out of the bathroom, from the looks of things.

She cautiously walked to the guest room. She knocked. Once. Twice. Three times. Nothing. Julie slowly opened the door, as if half expecting something or someone to jump out at her. No one was in the room. It didn't look slept in at all. Not even by Monk's perfectionist standards. The old sheets were still on the bed, the ones her mom had slept on while he was gone. '_Now this is weird. I know he was here. Where is he now? And where is mom? There's no way he would have gone for a walk or anything.'_

Senses alarmed, Julie walked to her mom's room. The door was shut. '_That's odd. It's usually open.'_ She quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mom are you-" Julie stopped as she looked towards the bed. Her mom was lying in bed with a man. A man who was holding her tightly. Her arm was draped around his chest. His bare chest. The man looked very familiar. '_No. It can't be. There's no way that's Mr. Monk._'

As Julie stepped closer to the bed she realized it was indeed Mr. Monk. He was holding her mom. She put her hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle that unexpectedly surfaced. Here were the two people she loved most in the world, laying together in bed. She never thought it would happen. Julie silently left the room and returned, now smiling.

'_The Captain and Randy will never believe this! I'll have to show them!_'

Julie took a few pictures (try 20) of them. She tried to leave quietly, afraid that the flash may have awakened Mr. Monk or Natalie. Just as she reached the door her mom's cell rang. The sound was almost deafening compared to the quiet that had filled the house earlier. Julie rushed to her mom, looking around for it. Finally, she found it, in the pocket of her mom's blue jeans.

"Hello."

"Hi Natalie. It's Captain Stottlemeyer." the voice replied gruffly.

"OH! Hi Cap! It's Julie. What's going on?" she replied, glancing sideways at her mom and stifling another giggle.

"Julie, have you or your mom seen Monk today? I went to his apartment, but apparently someone else is now renting it. And where is your mom? She always answers her cell."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she muttered continuing louder, "Speaking of Mr. Monk, I've seen him today. In fact he's staying with us until he finds another place." she replied '_Or moves in with us. But there is no way that'll happen.'_

"Oh. Okay. Well, where is he? And why didn't he answer your mom's cell? We need him at a crime scene." he said, a bit impatiently.

"Well, let's just say they're busy. Okay, they're asleep. I find it quite adorable." she laughed.

'_Find what adorable?'_ the Captain thought. He had his ideas, but they couldn't possibly be true.

"Monk is sleeping? What's wrong with him? Is he sick? He always gets up at 5:30." The Captain had to ask, though, "And what exactly is so adorable?"

"Mr. Monk is sleeping. Nothing is really wrong with him per say. I think he's actually getting some rest. I'm assuming he was exhausted last night. What's adorable? You really need to see it to believe it, but Monk is asleep with my mom. He actually looks quite content." she couldn't help but giggle again.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Monk, Adrian Monk, is sleeping in the room, let alone the same bed with your mom. No way! I don't believe it! Don't you have a guest room?" he asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah, Mr. Monk is in the same room, same bed as my mom. We do have a guest room. It's set up like his bedroom at home. He has at least two of everything here. He practically lived here before all that. I don't know why he isn't in the guest room, though. I did take some pictures of them, though, if you want them."

By now Stottlemeyer was completely shocked.

"Well Julie, thanks for the info. I'll call back in an hour to see if the sleepyheads are awake. Bye."

"Any time Captain. Bye." As soon as Julie hung up the phone she started to loudly giggle. She quickly placed the phone on the table and left just as her mom began to stir.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Natalie heard someone talking. Then they were giggling loudly. The sounds got fainter as she tried to open her eyes. She tried to move, but there was something around her middle, trapping her. Her eyes snapped open. Natalie found herself lying on someone's chest. She closed both eyes as she turned to see who it was. Natalie found herself staring at the face of one Adrian Monk.

'_Wait a minute, what's Adrian doing in my bed, holding me?'_ She stopped as she tried to remember the events of the last night. Finally, it clicked for her. '_He did stay. He's such a sweet man._'

Natalie had always found Adrian attractive, but for some unknown reason, now, asleep with a smile on his face he looked the most handsome she'd ever seen him. She couldn't help herself as she ran a hand through his hair. Through his sleep he smiled. He looked so peaceful and relaxed in that moment. Slowly, the beating of his heart lulled Natalie back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woo. This is a long one. It is totally different from where I originally planned to go, but the idea kind of took over my pen.**

Monk's eyes slowly opened, sensing light in the room. As he looked around this brightly lit room he realized he was in Natalie's bedroom. With someone lying on top him. A-A woman way lying on top him. As soon as his mind processed this fact, he began to freak out. Monk tried to push her off and get far, far away; until he saw her face. The mystery woman was Natalie. Somehow this made it all okay. A new question the popped into his mind.

'_Why am I in Natalie's bedroom? More importantly, why am I lying in bed with on my bare chest?_' He found himself remembering the events of the previous night. Now he was positive he had made the right decision. '_She seemed so vulnerable last night. Oh God, I hope I never have to see her like that again.'_ Adrian found himself studying Natalie's peaceful face and unconsciously running a hand down her face and through her hair.

'_Why don't I feel like jumping away? I feel… safe. It's odd. I haven't felt like this since well, since Trudy._' He turned to look at the clock. 6:30 am. He could lie in bed for a little bit longer.

Adrian was just starting to enjoy the contented feeling of having Natalie asleep in his arms when fell back asleep.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

There was a funny feeling coming from his neck. It was an odd sensation, something he couldn't place, but it didn't feel bad. It felt good. Adrian opened his eyes, intent on discovering what was going on. He found himself staring at Natalie, who was running her hands along the back of his neck, playing with a curl of his hair. She didn't notice he was awake and was staring at him with a strange, unreadable look in her eyes.

'_My God,'_ he breathed, '_She looks so beautiful. It's nice to finally be able to relax like this. It's almost as if she looking at me with love. Lovingly.'_ He felt his heart swell with admiration and love, yes love was the word for this wonderful woman.

As he was studying her, he noticed a smile break across her face. Apparently she had finally realized he was awake. He answered her smile with one of his own.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully, "I was wondering if I'd have to resort to drastic measures to wake you up. The Captain called. We're, well you're needed at a crime scene."

"Mmm. Tell the Captain he has to wait. It's too early to go anywhere." Monk said, realizing the room wasn't very bright. The curtains were drawn tightly. Natalie smiled again at Adrian's statement, never thinking she would see him say it was too early.

"Well, Mr. - Adrian, it's umm. Its 1 pm. Apparently Leland called around 10 and Julie answered. He's been calling us every half hour. I only just woke up about an hour ago and heard the phone. I'm surprised you didn't hear it ring."

The truth was, he had heard it ring, but didn't feel like answering it.

"What!" he exclaimed, sitting straight up in bed, causing Natalie to fall off of him.

"Ow! Mr. Monk!" she exclaimed, mainly in surprise.

"Sorry." came his reply.

"Why didn't you tell me it was that late? I wanted to re-organize my room. Now my whole day is ruined!"

"It would have been ruined anyways! Besides, I know for a fact you didn't sleep in Sparks. You looked too peaceful to wake up. I've never seen you sleep in past 6 am." she replied, sitting next to him on the bed.

'_That's because I haven't slept in past six in at least a decade.'_

"I have too! There was that one time! You know!" he said, obviously lying.

"Mr.-Mr.!" she exclaimed clutching her side in laughter, "You sleeping in! Now that's funny! If you're talking about when you were sick, or when you got drunk, they don't count. Name one other time, recently Mr. Monk." she said, smiling.

"Ha!" he replied, "Today, I slept in today!" he said proudly, looking to Natalie for approval.

'_I know you did.'_ she thought.

"I meant besides today." But at the downcast look he gave her she quickly added, "But that's okay. Everything starts sometime. You just have to take the first step." Natalie said as she cautiously took Adrian's hand.

'_She's right. Everything begins sometime.'_ he thought, smiling to himself.

Monk shook his head and then began, "So, Natalie where is this crime scene at?"

"Umm. I'm not sure. I wasn't exactly paying too much attention to the captain. He told me to call back when you woke up." she replied, watching him as he walked into her bathroom.

'_Now there's something you don't see everyday. You don't see it ever, actually._'

Adrian stuck his head out of the door, "Well call him and tell him we'll be right over." At Natalie's glare he hurriedly added, "After you shower?"

"Thank you Mr. Monk!" she called back, picking up her phone.

20 minutes later, showered and dressed, they were on the way to the crime scene.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Mr. Monk, why do you think you slept in today?" Natalie asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped them since they entered the car. She had her ideas, but couldn't bear to be wrong.

" I, - I don't know? I guess I was just exhausted and needed extra sleep. It's been a while since I've felt safe in my own bed." he replied pensively.

'_His bed? He just called my bed his bed?_'

She raised her eyebrows questioningly and decided to leave that topic alone.

"Na-Natalie?" he asked, suddenly nervous, "You do know you can all me Adrian, right? I-I mean if want to. But you don't…."

Natalie turned to face him with a small smile on her face. '_He looks cute this way._' she thought to herself, immediately embarrassed by her thought.

"Do you want me to call you Adrian?"

"It would be… nice, yes. Only, only if you want to."

Natalie smiled at him again and patted him lightly on the arm, letting her hand linger there.

"Of course I don't mind, **Adrian. **But you're still my boss and I still respect you so I might sometimes say Mr. Monk."

"Just call me Adrian. I know you respect me, so there is no need to call me Mr. Monk just because of that." he replied, giving her a rare smile.

'_You're so much more than my assistant, I know it and so does everyone else. You haven't been just my assistant in a long time.'_ he thought.

Monk felt Natalie put her hand back on the steering wheel and felt an unexpected albescence. He found himself wishing she would touch his arm again. He tilted his head to the left a little, glancing at Natalie. She caught his eye and gave him a small smile.

Suddenly, there were blinding lights to the right of Monk. He turned just in time to see himself staring into the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Natalie!" he exclaimed, panicking.

At his panicked voice, Natalie turned completely, turning the car with her. The last thing they heard was the sound of metal on metal and glass breaking. Then nothing. Silence.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Monk heard voices talking. They sounded far away, almost as if he was separated from them by a curtain or thin wall. His nose registered the smell of disinfectant and latex, signs of a hospital. He tried to open his eyes. They felt heavy. Monk slowly opened one eye, then the other and quickly closed them again.

'_This can't be right. I'm in a hospital? There's no way I'm in a hospital._' he thought. His senses, however told him he was indeed in the hospital. '_How did I get here_' He searched his memory for something, anything that could tell him why he was there. The last thing he remembered was being in a car with Natalie, a smile, and then bright lights. A car! He had been involved in a car accident! It suddenly came back to him.

He and Natalie were turning, when out of nowhere a car came speeding towards them. Natalie swerved and the car crashed straight into them.

'_Natalie! I need to find Natalie!_' he frantically thought.

"Natalie!" he croaked, his throat scratchy, "Where's Natalie?" he rasped, sitting up in the bed. He felt his head throbbing as he struggled to stay upright.

"He's awake!" a familiar voice called, stepping into his line of vision. Captain Stottlemeyer.

"Leland, where's Natalie?" he asked again, more forcefully.

Stottlemeyer's face dropped. He looked conflicted, as if wonder weather or not to tell him.

"Well Captain?" he demanded.

"Monk, she's in surgery. Came out a helluva lot worse than you did. She's got a couple busted ribs, a broken arm and internal injuries."

Monk felt his heart drop. She was injured, badly. He needed to go see her. He had to get to Natalie. He hadn't felt this helpless in almost 10 years.

Just as he swung his legs over the side of the bad a nurse came in and stopped him.

"Just where do you think you're going? You can't be walking just yet." she scolded him, as if he was a small child.

"I have to see Natalie!" he said, wincing as he tried to stand on his own.

Now, the Captain interceded. "Oh no you don't, Monk. You're staying here until they say you can go." He gently pushed Monk back onto the bed.

"You don't understand! I have to see Natalie! I just, I have to!" He breathed frustrated.

"Monk! She's in surgery! You couldn't go see her anyways! You'll see her when you get released."

"That's not soon enough! I have to see her! I-I-I need to make sure she' okay." he said, finally breaking down and beginning to sob.

Stottlemeyer turned to the nurse.

"Can you put Ms. Teeger in this room after surgery? It'll be much easier if you do."

"I'm sorry sir, they aren't married. I can't legally put them in the same room without permission from next of kin."

"You'll do it on the orders of the SFPD. Trust me, she won't mind. Nor will her family." he replied, staring seriously at the nurse.

"I'll see what I can do." she said as she left the room, leaving Monk and the captain alone.

"Captain, where's Julie?" Monk asked feeling worried. If he wasn't handling this news about Natalie well, he couldn't imagine Julie's reaction.

"She's outside. I'll bring her in. Poor kid, she's almost lost the two closest people to her in one day." he replied, giving Monk a sad smile.

A few seconds later, a disheveled looking Julie stepped through the door.

"Mr. Monk!" she exclaimed, "You're awake!"

"Hello Julie." he replied, motioning for her to come over to him. As Julie approached his bed he noticed she grew more worried. She sat on the edge of the bed and simply stared at him.

"I'm sorry about you're mom. She'll be all right. I'm sure. She's strong." he said awkwardly.

"Mr. Monk, it wasn't your fault. The guy ran a red light." she replied.

Monk could sense she needed some comfort. He was always terrible at that sort of thing, but this was Julie. She was practically his daughter. This was special. Hell, Julie was as good as his daughter. He hesitantly reached out and gave her a one-armed hug.

"She'll be okay Julie, she has to be." he said, needing to believe it just as much as Julie did.

"Thanks dad-Mr. Monk." she said, hugging him back. Julie knew he needed her reassurance as well. She mentally shook her head. She'd almost called him dad. Sometimes Julie felt as if he was her dad. Not a replacement for her real father, but he was pretty darn close to him.

"You know Mr. Monk, I think today was the longest I've seen you or mom sleep in a long time." she said, smiling at the memory of the two lying together, completely relaxed.

"Yeah, it was the first time I've slept in a long…. Wait, how did you know I slept in?" he asked, mortified that Julie had seen him almost topless.

"I came home at like 10 am. No one was up, so I looked around the house and found the two of you. I took a few pictures. You can see them if you want to, though. Only you and mom can see them."

"Umm Julie, earlier, what did you say before you called me Mr. Monk?" he asked, genuinely curious as to weather he had imagined it or not.

"I, I called, well almost, I did call you dad. I mean you've kind of been there for me all these years. Almost like a dad. It's not like you're just mom's boss. It's been a while since you've seemed like simply mom's boss." she said, slightly scared of what his reaction would be.

"Julie, I don't ever want you to replace your real dad with me. I'm not your real dad. He was a great, kind, loving man. Just so you know you're not just Natalie's kid. You almost seem like, my-my daughter. You know, if you, if you want to you can call me dad." he replied, hoping Julie would call him dad.

"Thanks, dad." she replied proudly, tightening her hug around him.

Monk's heart swelled as he heard Julie call him dad. For a moment, the accident faded and was replaced by him and his, daughter sitting together. He felt a wave of exhaustion roll over him. Slowly the world faded to black as he fell asleep.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The electronic beeping of a heart monitor woke Adrian up. '_That's odd; I don't remember having a heart monitor in my room._' He opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in the hospital, in the bed next to the window with Julie lying next to him, asleep. Something had changed. There was another bed in the room.

This patient was bandaged just about everywhere but her face. Her left arm was in a giant cast, suspended from what looked like a wire. There were wires everywhere monitoring her breathing, pulse, and oxygen levels. The short blonde hair looked extremely familiar to Monk.

"Natalie?" he called out, surprised to see her in the room.

At the sound of his voice she opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"Thank God you're okay. I was worried sick. So was Julie."

"Julie," he whispered, "Your mom is awake."

Julie groggily sat up and looked to her mom who was lying in the bed next to Monk's. She immediately sat up and went to sit by her mom. Adrian struggled to get out of the bed, but with the help of Julie he managed to make his way to see Natalie.

As the trio sat together he couldn't help but feel exceptionally proud. He was with his little family.

"Natalie," he said, his voice filled with emotion, "I'll take care of you. Don't you worry. You'll be back to normal in no time with a little help from Nurse Adrian."

He reached for her good arm and gave her hand a tiny, but reassuring squeeze.

"Adrian, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I know much you dislike sick people."

"Natalie," he gave her a pitying look, "I want to. You aren't some random sick person, you're Natalie! I can't let some random stranger just come into the house and try to take care of you. What if they forget to check on you, or, or don't change your bandages-"

"**Mr. Monk**!"

"Or what if they accidentally give you the wrong medicine? Who is going to take Julie to school-?"

"**Mr. Monk**! Mr. Monk! **DAD**! You worry too much. I'm sure mom'll be fine. Especially because you'll be taking care of her. I wouldn't want some random person to take care of her either. It would be a nurse. But of course you're right." Julie said, finally cutting through his objections. She gently rubbed his arm to calm him. Julie turned and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and decided to leave for the night so she could get some sleep at home.

"I'll be back as soon as I get up tomorrow, I promise."

"Night mom, dad." she called as she walked out of the hospital room leaving Adrian stranded on Natalie's bed.

Natalie looked questioningly at Adrian for a few moments before laying her head on his chest and squeezing his hand. She inhaled deeply and hugged him as best as she could with one arm.

"Dad, huh? When did this happen?" she asked, grinning into his chest.

"That." he replied, still reeling from Julie's use of the name, "She almost called me dad while we were waiting for you to get out surgery. We had a talk. She considers me a good substitute for Mitch, and she's practically my daughter anyways. If I had a daughter I think Julie would be just like her. I felt like a father then, at least I think I did." he said quietly, looking at Natalie.

"Adrian," she said tenderly, "I don't think she realized until tonight, but you really are like her dad. You've been there when it really counted and you've been there constantly for her since I started to work for you. This, by the way has been some of the best times since Mitch died. I really think you'd make an excellent father." she replied sleepily.

Adrian could tell that Natalie was tired and need her rest. However, with Julie gone, there was no way to get back to his bed. He had to stay here until someone came to see them in the morning. Hopefully it would be Julie. He didn't think the Captain would be so understanding. He'd probably tease them relentlessly, as he already thought there was something going on between them.

"Natalie, can you scoot over? I can't get back to my bed. I think I might have to spend the night with you again." he asked softly as he stroked her hair.

In response she scooted over and patted the void for him to get into.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Sweet dreams Natalie."

**A/N: So, that's it for now folks. Hope you like it. Any reviews would be helpful. The evil plot bunnies have decided to run away with story. They turned it into something totally different. We'll see where they take us next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been too long since I've updated my stories. A lot has happened since then and so now I'm trying to update between my classes and as they all take place on one day it's easy to find way more free time. I still don't own Monk no matter how many times I dream I do.**

"Adrian," a gentle voice called out, making him turn his head. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"Trudy?" he called back looking around for the first time. That's odd. He wasn't in the hospital at all. It seemed as though he was at the car park where she'd been killed.

"Trudy?" Monk called out again, hoping to see her.

She appeared from behind him and walked up to him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Adrian, my love," She spoke happily, "why do you do this to yourself?"

"Why do I do what?" Monk asked.

"Keep feeling guilty. I wouldn't be here if you weren't feeling guilty about something, right?"

"Trudy, I, forgive me, but I think I might… like Natalie." He mumbled, looking at his feet, afraid perhaps he'd betrayed their marriage.

"Like Adrian?" she questioned, "Are you in middle school?"

"N-no." Monk said, "I think I might feel… something for Natalie." He said, more confidently this time.

Trudy smiled at her husband. "That's good Adrian. Feeling is a good thing."

"But, but I'm your husband!" he cried, feeling guilty again.

"Till death do us part." She said, "I'm dead Adrian. It's okay now. I've been watching you with Natalie; hoping that you eventually notice it."

"I… I… But I still can't figure out who killed you! How can I move on when I can't figure out who killed my own wife?" he lamented

"You will figure it out, by moving on Adrian. Things won't stay the same forever. Natalie will only wait so long." Trudy said, turning to leave. "Goodbye Adrian."

"Bye." He whispered, trying to ponder what Trudy meant.

The first thing Monk noticed was that he was again not in his bed. He was still lying in the hospital bed of his assistant, Natalie Teeger. He moved away slightly, as far as he could in the small bed. The second thing he noticed was that she wasn't asleep. She was looking at him again, studying him for some unknown reason.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he replied stiffly, "I'm not the injured one."

"Because you called out for Trudy just a minute ago." Natalie replied, looking slightly hurt by his answer.

Monk nodded, explaining, "I just saw her; in a dream. She told me its okay to move on… That you won't wait forever…"

He put his head in his hands, kneading it with his fingers. He still didn't understand how Trudy thought he could move on without solving her murder. It would haunt him until he solved it; he just knew it. But now, as he was sitting with Natalie there were feelings coming back again. He wanted to protect her and take care of her and also he wanted to, well do things with her. Hold her, kiss her, and hug her. That scared him. He didn't want to feel like he was betraying Trudy. He didn't feel like he was betraying her, either.

"Adrian," Natalie spoke slowly, and touched his arm with fingers, "are you okay?"

"I, I don't know." He said, "But the bigger question here is, how do you feel?"

"I'm okay." She said, trying to move and wincing in the process. He saw this and shook his head. "I'll call the nurse. She can help get you comfortable." Monk turned away, gently trying to get out of the bed. He needed time to think without being so close to Natalie.

"Don't. Please." She asked, pleading with him.

"Natalie," he whined, "I have to go think."

"Think here." She said, "You promised you wouldn't leave."

"I know I said I wouldn't." He sighed, wanting to leave, yet not wanting to make Natalie any more uncomfortable than she was, being that she had her left arm in a cast and was stuck in the hospital bed. The battle over before it even started, Monk scooted closer to her and relaxed. He tensed again as she moved, laying her head on his chest. He lay stiff as a stone for a few minutes, slowly relaxing as he got used to Natalie laying there as Trudy had done many times.

She was sleeping again before Monk really moved. He looked around at the room and realized that it was still night time. He guessed that it was nearly morning by the lightening sky. It was the beginning of a new day, perhaps even a new life for Adrian Monk. _Maybe Trudy was right_, he thought as he looked down at the sleeping angel before him. _Maybe I can move on now. _Being slightly exhausted himself he closed his eyes and fell into a relaxing sleep, dreaming pleasant things for once.

They were all sitting there, gathered around a table. Natalie, Julie and two little kids Natalie didn't recognize. 'They look like me and Adrian.' They were all sitting in Natalie's house at the table. It seemed as though they were waiting for someone. Natalie couldn't tell who they were waiting for yet, but obviously it was important as all the kids had anticipatory smiles on their faces. Julie looked as though she knew something quite secret and didn't want to spoil the surprise. The relaxing tones of the Moonlight Sonata came on and then there was someone there. He appeared to Natalie's right and grabbed her hand. It felt familiar, and yet she couldn't see his face. The young children giggled and cried "Daddy!"

Natalie was trying now swaying comfortably with the mysterious man. He twirled her around and as the dance went on, she could see his body come into view. He was wearing a suit, the same kind Adrian wore, and he had his shirt buttoned to the top.

"Adrian!" Natalie cried out. Unexpectedly she was awake. It had been a dream of hers. She and Adrian had children? Now that would be great if she thought Adrian would ever be able and ready to. She felt her cheeks flush and was unexpectedly relieved that he was not in her bed. He would notice and she'd never be able to look him in the eye-

"Natalie," he asked concernedly, "are you okay?" Adrian Monk stood on the other side of the room in what Natalie liked to refer to as his uniform. He had his jacket off and he looked troubled.

"I'm fine. Just in a little pain." Natalie quipped back shortly, turning away from him. She heard Monk sigh and could almost see him shrugging his shoulders and running his finger along his eyebrow.

"Well…. They're letting me go today." He was hesitant in his speech as if there was something weighing on him that he wanted to say but couldn't. "I'll go and-and get the house ready and tomorrow Julie and I will bring you home." He turned away and Natalie watched as he ran a hand through his hair and disheveled it without even bothering to fix it. It bothered her to see him so un-Monklike.

"Adrian? Are you okay?" Natalie asked gently. He turned his head towards her, teary eyed, and replied in a melancholy voice. "I will be Natalie. I will be." He gave her a genuine smile and came near. His stiff posture stated he was uncomfortable as he reached out to take her hand in his.

The house was cleaner than Julie had ever seen it. How had Mr. Monk managed to clean the entire house in the half hour that she had been out to buy food for dinner? That part of him had always been an enigma to Julie. Something was bothering him if he was able to clean this much this face.

"Mr. Monk?" Julie called out. She walked the path from her entry hall into the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedrooms. "Hello? Are you here?" She pushed open every door. He wasn't in the bathroom or her room. Her mom's room was empty as well. That left only one place for him to be; the guest room. Julie opened the door slowly and to her surprise he wasn't in the room. Monk was nowhere in the house.

**A/N: Don't kill me. Please review.**


End file.
